The Half-Blood Chronicles: Reborn
by scyrus42
Summary: Where light is plenty, darkness can thrive. In a little town, there was one left alive. He tried to hold back but was doomed to fail. And many years later, starts this new tale.
1. The Girl

**Here is the rewrite! The plot should be the same, with differently written scenes and (hopefully) more chapters. Will I finish this one, I have no idea. But until then, enjoy.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

*bang* I turned the silverfish into a pink cloud. I was clearing my reactor of an infestation of silverfish, no matter what I line the walls with, they always find a way in. I cleared the room and re-sealed it, I hung my hazmat suit on a hook and proceeded to walk to my room when I was alerted by a siren.

I entered my room and fired up the computer terminal, it read [UNKNOWN PERSONNEL DETECTED WITHIN MFFS SENSOR RANGE] I sighed and exited my room, going toward the elevator. I rode it up and exited the façade house. The coordinates of the other people were glowing on my map. I rolled it up and began walking toward them.

When I neared them, I leapt into the trees to avoid sighting. There were three armored men, one in gold that I assumed was their leader. They looked to be chasing an unarmed girl with the reddest hair I had ever seen. One of the men fired an arrow into the girl's leg and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I dropped from the tree and the men turned to me, the one with the bow aimed an arrow at my head. "this is private business, leave" I held up my hands. "why are you assaulting this girl?" the men held their places, but their leader walked towards me. "she is a half-blood, we were hired to hunt this one down."

The word half-blood echoed in my mind, before the men could react, I threw two obsidian knives. The knives ripped through of the iron armor worn by the other two. Their leader backpedaled almost to the point of falling down. I slowly but deliberately walked toward him "answer me this, if someone hunted you down simply because you had blue eyes, how would you feel?"

He dropped his shoulders and laughed "you think they feel? They aren't human, nothing but creatures, not people." That was the last straw, I unsheathed the large red blade that hung at my side and he drew his gold sword. With one swing I completely removed the golden blade. his eyes widened, he turned and began to run. I snapped my fingers and heard the sound of pistons, then I heard screaming and the fire of my auto-turrets… then the screaming stopped.

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

i woke slowly, I was laying on the floor of the forest. I looked to my left, a bloodied arrow lay next to me. I looked at my leg and saw a man blurred by my vision holding a glowing stone to my leg. He looked at me and told me to sleep, I complied.

When I re-awoke, I was laying on a large black and red bed. The man who I assumed saved me was sitting in a chair, writing in a book. He glanced at me and threw me a glass bottle full of golden liquid. "drink up" I drank the glowing golden liquid and instantly felt better. "what was that?"

He smirked "golden apple juice, about twice as powerful as a run of the mill healing potion." He turned his chair around to look directly at me. "got a name?" I nodded "Natalie" he smiled. "nice name, mine's Scyrus" I got out of the bed and looked around.

"do you have a home?" he said as I looked around the dark room. I shook my head and he sighed "any family, parents or a crazy uncle?" I shook my head again, frowning. He sighed again "well, you can't stay here."

I nodded and began to exit the room, frowning. "I meant in here, this is my room, you can have the one down the hall." My eyes lit up and I hugged him out of thanks. He struggled and tried to move out of my grip "no, not the hugging! Anything but the hugging"

I laughed for what felt like the first time in years. I let him go and he led me out of the room. The hall was lined in white stone and stone brick. I looked around in awe. "what is this stone" he glanced at the walls as if he hadn't noticed.

"marble, pretty and very common" he led me down the hall to a walkway and as we walked over it lights came on below us, revealing a swarm of iron machines and other things. I stared in awe but Scyrus kept on walking.

The labyrinth-like halls led me to believe that this was a fortress. We came to a room and he opened the door. I walked inside and saw the beautiful blue room. He began out of the room but turned. "it's midnight, get some sleep. You can find a change of clothes in the chest next to the wall."

He shut the door and I approached the monstrous bed. I lay down on the blanket and rather than wool, it was the softest material I had ever felt, I was out like a light upon toughing the pillow.

 **Better? Worse? Eh, I don't know. That's what reviews are for, so post them to your hearts content.**

 **Also! I am planning an audiofic (audiobook version of a fanfic) for The Next Chapter (another story of mine) the reasons I am telling you are both because I want to tell you people, and I want voice actors. I need voices for Violet, Colbert, Henrietta, Charles, and any other character I have failed to mention.**

 **Note: I will voice Scyrus and I will narrate, so no need to volunteer for him. If you want to volunteer, just pm me with the character and I will return it with a line or two for you and my email where you can send the file of you speaking and I will pick from the applicants (assuming there are any…).**


	2. the morning after

**Another chapter for the rewrite. Nothing much to say other than read well and often.**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

 _Wake up!_

I Heard a voice in my head and I snapped awake. "what, who is there?" I looked around but saw no one in the large room. I cautiously got out of the large blue bed and walked out of the room into the white halls.

 _Go to his room._

The voice spoke again, this time louder. I rubbed my head as I unconsciously stumble towards Scyrus' room. I felt the door and found that it was open. I saw Scyrus turn in his sleep and I slowly backed out until he sat up.

His eyes opened but rather than their perpetually thinking blue, they were glowing white. I thought it couldn't get any weirder, and then he spoke.

 _Listen here and listen well,_

 _It is an old tale that now I tell._

I froze, I wanted to leave but my body made me walk in and sit down. I listened intently.

 _I tell of the heirs, among other things,_

 _Beings created by the three god kings._

 _I start with the one that time has worn_

 _I begin with telling of the Enderborn._

 _He vanished when he came of age,_

 _His father was taken by a dragon's rage._

 _In this world, he made new friends,_

 _And used incredible power to his own ends._

 _But two of them then started a war_

 _And the Enderborn was caught in the blood and gore._

 _His home fell and the land was burned,_

 _His friendly nature had all but turned._

 _He awoke and began to let his fury whirl,_

 _That is, until he met a flame haired girl._

 _The next one I tell of fell from great height_

 _He lived underground, away from light._

 _He screamed to Notch, the god above_

 _For wrath and greed had taken his love._

 _He lived underground, within a twisting maze,_

 _The memories of her, a painful haze._

 _Then he saved a girl, her captors torn,_

 _Who is next in the story, the Aether born._

 _That part of the story will take too long_

 _And saying it now will prove just wrong_

 _So I end it now, but do not weep,_

 _Just rest for now, go back to sleep._

My vision blurred and I fell unconscious. The metallic rough voice still echoing in my head. when I awoke, I was back in my bed with a pounding headache. "just a dream" I muttered under my breath. I dressed in the borrowed clothes and went looking for scyrus or some breakfast.

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I cracked about four eggs into the iron pan that I was using. I held it over the netherrack heater to cook the eggs as I scrambled them. I grabbed some porkchops and chopped them into thin slices to cook on a separate pan.

I was not used to cooking for anyone except myself for a few years so cooking that much made me feel a bit strange. I finished the breakfast that I had made every morning for four years and set the table. I nearly forgot the second place setting and placed it as Natalie curiously wandered into the room.

"morning" I said and she jumped, noticing me, she looked at the meal with intrigue. "what is this?" I raised an eyebrow but remembered that this kind of food isn't exactly common. "scrambled eggs and bacon." She sat in the chair in front of the table and I sat across from her.

She picked up the fork and scooped some egg onto the utensil. She examined it for a second and stuck the golden food into her mouth. She chewed for a second, her face looked confused at the new taste, then she proceeded to shovel the meal into her mouth. I let out a small laugh and stopped her from licking the plate.

"that's enough Natalie." She looked at me with stuffed cheeks and a disappointed look. I sighed and looked at my half-finished plate. I pushed it to her and she continued ravaging the food. I threw together a quick sandwich and ate it before Natalie saw it.

She got up and I looked her up and down. Her clothes were rough and torn in some places, her crimson hair was in a tangle, and there seemed to be scars on her wrists. I looked her in her lapis colored eyes and saw a happy and kind personality hiding the eyes of a kicked puppy.

I crossed my arms and nodded in the direction of her room. "you need a new outfit." She looked down at the ragged clothes and grimaced. I sighed "I told you to get a new set of clothes out of the chest, now go" she left the kitchen with a nod and walked to her room.

"*sigh* I'm going to need more eggs"

 **I think I did this one well, more or less. Who can go wrong with a breakfast scene?**


	3. the thaumaturge

**Chapter 3, I'm trying to binge-write these chapters when I can. Writers block is a bitch.**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

I dug through the chest, finding that it was somehow bigger on the inside. The chest itself seemed to be made of iron and diamond and different colors were on the top. I shrugged and continued digging through the clothing.

I eventually found a pair of leather pants, along with boots, a blue shirt, and a leather jacket. I stripped down and put on the new set of clothes, finding that they fit me nicely. Looking at myself in a reflective plate I found on the wall I approved of my look and left the room.

I found Scyrus walking through the hall with a book in hand, he appeared to be making notes in it with a metal device filled with ink rather than a quill. He glanced at me and closed the book, putting it and the device in his satchel.

"so, do you want a tour, or something" he shrugged while looking at the halls. I looked him over, he had strange weapons and tools attached to his belt, a set of gold and purple tinted glass eyewear was sitting on his head. I pointed at the eyewear "what are those?".

His eyes rolled up attempting to look at them then he shook his head and pulled them down over his eyes. "these are goggles of revealing, a useful tool to any thaumaturge. They allow the user to see nodes without the use of… you have no idea what I'm saying" I slowly shook my head.

He sighed and beckoned me to follow him. We walked through the twisting corridors until he suddenly stopped and turned to the side, opening a door to a very large room. At the center was a large structure built from stone brick. Near it were a number of containers filled with various colors of liquids.

Scyrus placed the goggles back on his forehead. "welcome to my thaumaturgy lab." I turned to him with a confused look "I don't like the name either, too many syllables, I just call it thaumcraft." He snapped his fingers and I saw a small thing run across the floor with a stick and some bits of iron in its stubby arms.

Scyrus picked the items up and handed them to me. "here are the pieces of a wand, you have to make it yourself or it won't work as well. Just pop an iron cap on both ends and it will become a novice wand. I did as he said and felt the wood and metal fuse together.

"good, now go and tap it on this book" he pulled a blank book off of a shelf an tossed it to me. I took the rod and gently tapped on of the iron ends to the book and it began to glow. When it stopped, it was much different. The cover and pages had been worn and the blank pages were filled with recipes and building instructions.

"thaunomicon" he gestured to the transformed book. I opened the pages and flipped through them until I found 'goggles of revealing' below it were some items in a circle with the words 'runic altar' written above them. I looked at the items, they were gold, leather and two strange disks.

I looked at them and tapped one thinking nothing would happen. The book suddenly came to life and the pages flipped themselves to a page on how to make the disk. I dropped the book surprised and Scyrus picked it back up for me.

I looked at Scyrus and then down at the large red sword that hung at his side. I began flipping through the pages to look for the weapon but found nothing. He glanced at the weapon and smiled "this is a red katar, a tool used by an alchemist rather than a thaumaturge."

He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "would you possibly want to become my apprentice of sorts?" I thought about it then nodded, thinking of all of the magical and strange things I had seen down here. "well then, eager to learn are we? I sense that thaumcraft is not all you want to learn. If that is so then here." He walked over to a shelfand appeared to pull out a book.

Next think I knew, pistons pulled the shelf into the ground and I saw the single biggest library ever. The walls were lined with shelves of leather, paper, and even metal bound books. I looked over the railing on the platform we were on and saw that the shelves extended down for as far as I could see.

Scyrus dug around in his pocked and pulled out a ring, he put the piece of jewelry on and proceeded to jump off of the platform. "Scyrus!" I screamed looking over the edge to see him floating in mid-air, the ring on his hand glowing. "jackass" I grumbled as he pulled a tan covered book from the titanic shelves.

"we'll start with the basics, then get into the more complex things" he tossed the book up to me and I caught it. I looked at the cover and read it aloud. "materials and you volume one"

 **Writing this made me smile, I am almost envying the pair in the story for being able to do all of this.**


	4. the apprentice

**I am on a fucking roll with these chapters! Two in a row so far, gonna keep going.**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

Scyrus flew back onto the platform and I followed him out of the lab and into a deeper part of the fortress. I skimmed the book and saw that it detailed how to make different stations with witch to craft… something on.

"what are these stations even used for?" he smiled and said "try building one and find out." He opened a door and led me into a boiling hot room. The walls were lined with different weapons and tools. Large swords, larger axes, and a massive blunt tool that looked to be for mining.

Each of the tools was made of a rainbow of different materials, everything from iron to stone to bone, and weirder things still! I looked around more and saw a large black pillar almost touching the roof of the room. I looked through a layer of glass on it and saw a myriad of boiling metals and other materials.

Scyrus pulled out some wood and sticks and handed them to me. "build" he simply said and I abliged, following the instructions in the book. When I built some of the patters and turned them into work stations, the tan cover of the book turned a red hue and seemed to grow more pages.

The new pages detailed some of the tools I had seen on the wall, the large mining instrument was a "hammer", the different swords had names like cleaver, broadsword, and longsword. I kept flipping and I found what they were made of, the sheer amount had my head spinnting until Scyrus snapped me out of it.

"now, try your hand at making one" he tossed some pieces at me and I went to work on my newly constructed workstation. I took the slimy looking rod and lay it on the table, I placed the purplish head next to it and wrapped it in a papery binding. I knocked it together a bit with my hand and the tool fused itself together.

I picked up the very heavy pickaxe and Scyrus took it and attached it to the wall. "well that does it for tinkering, I suggest we take lunch." He walked out and I followed him. We walked back through the twisting halls and came to a platform. It was simple birch but when Scyrus flipped a lever on a wall, the floor began to rise with us on it.

"where are we going? I thought you said lunch." I looked around at the moving platform. "there are a few things I need to get from a friend, he happens to also own a small inn. I thought we could eat there." I nodded and waited for the platform to stop. When it did, we were inside a small house.

Scyrus opened the small door to the small house and we walked outside into a forest. The memories of the previous day's events were fresh in my mind. I shivered a bit from the mental rush then followed Scyrus to a clear patch of grass.

He pulled a glowing rectangle out of his satchel and pressed something on it. The patch of grass lowered and split in half, a platform with a strange contraption raised and Scyrus got in it. He pulled the goggles down over his head and pointed to another seat. "get in the plane"

 **A bit short but it works… I guess**


	5. The Village

**Another chapter… yay… here you go**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

Natalie climbed onto the back seat and I looked back at her. "I would advise holding onto me or the bike." She raised an eyebrow but grabbed me around the waist. I flipped a few switches and the mystical hum of the engine sprung to life. I adjusted my grip on the handles and before Natalie could scream, we were off.

The two wheeled vehicle propelled us through the trees. Natalie was crushing my gut while holding on but I still managed to miss all the trees. I slowed down the vehicle as we reached the end of the forest and a small town came into view.

Once we stopped, I tried getting off but violet was clung to me and had her eyes squeezed shut. "You are insane!" she said, while getting off. "Where are we anyway?" I nodded towards the town and walked to the local inn, it was run by a friend of mine.

I opened the door and the calm quiet of the town was swiftly murdered by the perpetual state of celebration this place seemed to have. The owner stood behind the bar, catching me in the corner of his eye while talking to another customer.

"Hold on, I need to talk to this guy." The customer walked away into the fray of jolliness. "How's it been in your little cave?" I rolled my eyes and he just looked at me with a smug grin until he saw Natalie behind me. He blinked for a second and let out a low whistle.

"How's it going, my name's Jason, what brings you to the Golden Apple?" he not-so-smoothly slid down to her. I pinched the bridge of my nose "Jason show her to the room, natalie…" I looked at her sniggering at his attempt at flirting and grinned. "Just follow him." And I left for the materials.

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

Scyrus walked out the door and as soon as he left, Jason looked at me with a look of curiosity and partial surprise. "He just smiled." He said while blinking. I shrugged "he does that a lot, I guess he is really into… whatever he does." Jason shook his head "no, you don't get it, that was an honest smile. I have not seen one of those on that man's face in five years."

I raised an eyebrow, "why is that?" he sighed and looked grim "that story is not mine to tell. If you want to hear it, then ask him yourself." A friendly grin re-applied itself to his face. "but still, keep doing whatever you are doing. Whatever it is, It seems to be keeping him human."

I questioned him further. "you mean he's…" he stopped me "I have already told too much, but I suppose you deserve this, no. just… he can be difficult to talk to, and even harder to make him listen to you. Ever since he got that book, he has married his work. Almost to the point of addiction, just… stop him from accidentally killing himself."

I looked into the wise eyes of the wisecracking barkeep. "Now, you came here for a room. Did you not?" he held up an ornate stone. "top of the stairs, end of the hall, hold this out to the door and it will let you through." I took the stone and followed his directions to the room. To my surprise it opened upon "seeing" the stone and I walked into the room. The door closed and I looked at a clock on the wall, it was getting late and I needed to make up for lost sleep from _that_ night. I lay on the bed and passed out instantly.

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

i stormed out of the shop, a bag full of miscellaneous potion ingredients was slung over my shoulder. I had found out the hard way that the mountains of emeralds I had were "not emeralds". This had thoroughly pissed me off. So, after some haggling, and me being a tad too liberal with my bullets, I finally got what I came for.

I stepped into the inn and sat at the bar, Jason was cleaning a bottle and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He put down the empty bottle and pulled out a bottle of greenish liquid. "new drought, I figured out how to ferment ender eyes. You look like you need it."

I nodded and took a swig, the resulting shock from the booze almost knocked me out of my chair. I looked at Jason, "sometimes, I regret teaching you how to make this" I coughed a little and put the bottle in my bag. "other times I don't, I am keeping this."

He snorted and nodded towards my room. "sorry, only one bed, I hope you don't mind getting… comfy" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and I responded by snapping my fingers and lighting my thumb on fire. "don't make me burn those off"

I walked up to the room. The door opened at my presence and I saw Natalie, out cold, sprawled across the bed. I rubbed my forehead and positioned her so she wasn't taking half the bed. I kicked off my boots and fell asleep next to the snoring red-head.

I woke to shouting and I leapt out of the bed. Natalie was gone and in her place was a note. I jammed it into my pocket and ran downstairs barefoot. A man had Natalie slung over his shoulder and knocked people out of the way to get out.

I bolted out the door after him and saw him running towards the forest. I raised my hand, my rings sparking with lightning, when I hesitated. If I had called down lightning, I would have killed Natalie as well as the kidnapper.

I lowered my hand as they disappeared into the forest. I pulled out the note and unfolded it. It read _you took something of mine, I took it back. I do hope this will be the last time we "speak". The creature is not worth saving, it isn't even human._

I crumpled the note more and more every time I read the word _it_.

 **Plot twist bitches! Nothing else to say.**


	6. the search

**Now the gloves are off, what will our protagonist do?**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I ran to my vehicle when Jason grabbed me by the arm. "you can't stop me" I shrugged his arm off and pulled my goggles down. "I'm not stopping you, I want to help you. You need someone to hold down the fort." I gazed at him, the man had turned from an annoying asshat, to a stoic helper.

I was stunned a little at the polarizing change but jerked him onto my ride. We sped back to my home at a faster pace than when I was with Natalie. We pulled up to the façade house and the vehicle was pulled into the hidden garage.

"I am going to need to overclock the force field sensor to scan a much larger area for Natalie. I'm not sure how much help you will be though." I pulled the lever that activated the lift and we descended. "it may not look it, but I know a thing or two about how to work a modular force field system."

I gave him a strange look but shrugged. "well, be prepared to make size modules by the thousands." The lift stopped and we went to work. I ran to the storage room and materialized piles of diamonds and iron from my energistics system. I then proceeded to combine them into plating and then into the size modules.

To my honest surprise, Jason was doing the same. A look of determination shown through his glasses. He gathered the modules he had and I grabbed the ones I had made and I placed the circuitry into my satchel. He followed me to the central force field system and I went to work again.

Once inside, we began wiring them together. As we did, I looked to Jason "how do you know about this kind of tech? I never taught it to you." He laughed while plugging the technology together. "after I had to stop a drunken brawl that involved swords, I grabbed your little book and looked for something that would help. I found this technology could be used as an automated confiscation system. And I built my own little force field." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "hmm" I shrugged and got back to wiring.

Once everything was plugged in, I went to the display and typed in the command prompt [SCAN FOR ENTITY: NATALIE]. The computer began humming as it scanned the increased search area for Natalie's bio-signature. At first it came up with nothing, but with a few well placed smacks, the computer found it's mark.

I took the coord's and found them on my map. It showed a large brick complex, a prison by the looks. I chuckled to myself "this may be a challenge" then my face turned back to its grim state "but I will spare no expense against these racist bastards."

I bolted from the force-field room to my armory, Jason managed to keep up for a little while but my boots of the traveler made it nearly impossible for him. I typed in the code for the large alloy plated door. It opened and I walked into my arsenal.

I removed my vest, belt, and satchel and I grabbed the lightweight carbon fiber bodysuit that I had for these kind of occasions. Off of the wall I grabbed my set of guns, custom built pistols, shotguns, and a sniper rifle, each with enough stopping power to split a wither in two.

I strapped the sawed-off shotguns to my thighs, I hung the pistols in straps at my waist, and finally I attached the rifle to a brace on my back. I pulled my twin alloy longswords off the wall and placed them in sheaths that hung in front of my guns.

I inserted alchemical clips into the guns and turned to the final pieces of my loadout. A purple-red cloak, and a set of knives. I slid the knives into sheathes and straps all over my body. I attached the clips of the cloak around my shoulders just when Jason burst into the room.

"it's suicide." I pulled the cloak over my shoulders, hiding my weapons. "… but that won't stop you from fighting them. Will it?" I shook my head as I pushed past him into the hall. "this will not be a fight. A fight is when the dueling parties are evenly matched. These people outnumber me 100 to 1 easily, but they have my friend hostage and if I don't do something they will kill her. No, this will not be a fight,"

I threw the hood of my cloak over my head and I vanished, the cloak bending light away from my body turning me invisible. "this will be a hunt."

 **Badassery in large quantities, yes. On another note, I need reviews, I can't tell if you people like my story or not if you don't tell me what you like or if I did anything that needs fixing**


	7. the prison

**Microsoft word, check, soundtrack in the background, check, partial cliffhangar to work off of last chapter, check, let's write an epic prison break shall we?**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

I woke up in a cell, it was made of brick with iron bars for a door and a window. I looked out the door and I saw two men in iron armor guarding me. "Where am I? Where's Scyrus?" one of the men laughed "your friend can't know where you are, so no one will be saving this damsel."

He finished off with a grin then his partner smacked him, their armor dinging very loudly. "no talking to the prisoner." The talkative one grunted "you're no fun Paul" the other one stood at attention again "just protocol, and it's private Sykes while on duty Jones" Jones faced forward again and muttered "pull that stick out of your ass and just call me Dunc…"

The two guards were cut off by a series of explosion noises going off in another part of the complex. "wha-what the hell was that" the guard named Jones pulled out his sword and glanced down the hall. "calm dd- down Duncan, it's just some recruit testing TNT, th-that's all" the sound of liquid hitting metal and the smell of piss was coming from the guard named Paul.

The explosions stopped and they were followed by the noise of blades clashing and in between the clashes a much louder explosion went off and a hole appeared in the wall. the thing that made the hole also appeared to have made the lock on my door to explode violently.

I jumped away from the door and Paul visibly fainted. Duncan sighed and pulled the suddenly unlocked door open. "looks like you will not get a glorious execution" he pointed his sword at me. "such a shame to kill such a pretty face."

He rubbed his hand across my face, I tried to smack it away but I found my hands were locked to the wall by his hand. "I might have a little FUN" he ripped my shirt off, leaving my breasts in full view. He reached his other hand towards them when it was grabbed by someone behind him.

I looked behind him and saw nothing. Then the nothing pulled off its hood and I saw Scyrus materialize out of thin air. Duncan let me go and swung his sword at Scyrus. Scyrus blocked it with his own sword. "Natalie, look away!" he reached behind him and pulled out a knife and held it in preparation of what he was planning.

I was frozen, with only enough conscious thought to cover my chest. Duncan pushed harder and Scyrus took a step back. He grimaced at me and swung the knife around. Duncans hand was seamlessly cut from his body.

Scyrus then swung him round, shifted his blades to a backhand stance, placed them at Duncan's neck, and with a sickening rip, tore Duncan's head from his shoulders. His blood splattered me a little, but the rest went on the floor along with his body.

Scyrus wiped the blood off of his blades and sheathed them, one at his side, and one at the back of his waist. "follow me, we are getting out of here" he pulled a pair of black and red weapons off of his thighs. He placed one under his arm and pulled a smaller one off of his hip.

He handed the smaller weapon to me. "this is a powerful weapon, it is made to take lives" I slowly nodded, still in shock from what just happened to the guard. "I'm not asking you to use it, but if the time arises when you need to, point this end at the target and pull the trigger"

"and here…"he pulled off the black material suit that he was wearing, tied it around his waist, and pulled off his own shirt, handing it to me. "wear this… please" I looked down at my bare chest and then at his. I took the shirt and slipped it over my head.

I held the weapon in both hands as we walked down the corridor. Scyrus was holding the noticeably larger weapons, one in each hand. Any guard we came across Scyrus pointed one of his weapons at and it let out a massive explosion, tearing the guard apart.

I was still in a daze from the visceral murder of the first guard from my cell. My vision became hazy and I fell unconscious.

 **Whew, done, this was getting a little long. Had to wrap it up, don't worry another one is coming in due time (next Monday)**


	8. the talk

**So she spontaneously passed out from shock… I realize it's kind of crap but I needed a transition without the chapter getting too long. Here's the next one.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I sat in Natalie's room, she had passed out on the way out of the prison. I carried her to my ride and took us back. I put her in this room rather than mine this time. I sat in a chair across the room from her bed. As usual, I had my nose buried in a book.

I saw her turn over and wake up. "Good morning" I said without looking up from _Mighty Smelting_ she sat up and held her head. She was about to get up when her eyes shot open and she looked to be throwing up in her mouth. I put the book down and walked over to her.

"How are you?" she looked up at me and a look of terror flashed across her eyes. I sighed and sat down next to her, not making eye contact. "you killed them" I nodded. I could see that she was looking at me, but I still did not meet her eyes.

"why?" I licked my dry lips and sighed "to save you" I could hear her breathing deeply. "why?" I looked up at this and turned my head to her. "I am just some girl that you met, not even two days ago, why risk your life and take others' just to protect this nobody?"

I looked her in her questioning eyes. I saw all the curiosity, slight disgust, and something else that lay within them. "you are a half blood" her eyes widen slightly but she tries not to look surprised. "I heard from the men that were chasing you those few days ago"

She just listened intently. "they treated you as inhuman, someone without feeling or compassion. They treated you like an animal, said that you shouldn't be protected" she looked at the floor. "more reason not to save me" she said but her eyes went wide with realization.

"I know that he told you" the surprise on her face then was pretty obvious. "I may have the eyes of an old man but my hearing is more than perfect. Yes, I am also a half blood." She looked up at me "he said that there was a reason you had not smiled in five years, what is it?"

I sighed muttering a curse at Jason for having lose lips. "five years ago, I was happily married" Natalie nodded. "she was beauty incarnate, a descended angel in her own right. We lived here before it got… upgraded" I let out a dry laugh.

"everything was utter simple perfection" I folded my hands and looked at the floor. "but then something happened. I had just stuck a business deal with a local duke, I would mine precious materials for him, and he would allow me to stay in my home, free of any kind of mortgage." Natalie raised an eyebrow but beckoned me to continue.

"but then, his vizier killed the duke and threw me the sword. Before I had time to throw it away, guards came in and arrested me, I had been framed for the murder of a noble" I hung my head lower, if that were possible. "on the way to the block, Andrea stopped the guards, begging for her to be taken instead of me"

"I tried to stop her, but she would not have it. So they made me watch as they…" I stopped, not being able to finish the sentence. "but after she was… gone, they tried executing we as well and that was it" I gripped my hands tight and grit my teeth "then I found out about my… other half. A mad chaotic demon of fire and death"

"he took control of my body, turning me into a thing that wasn't me. And made me do what I was thinking, I saw red, I wanted everyone in the town, innocents and all, to burn, so they did. When I finally came to, I saw red again, but this time it wasn't rage, it was blood"

"around me was the townspeople, mutilated and torn, the guards crushed to red paste inside their armor, it was raining, but the houses were still on fire" I glanced at Natalie and a look of horror- no shock at the story.

"after witnessing that, I ran, I ran until my legs gave out and my lungs were empty, after that I passed out. When I came to, I was in the care of an old man. He fed me and I told him what I had done. He simply nodded and handed me this book" I pulled out the book that has been my best friend for the past five years.

Natalie saw it and her eyes widened once more. "He told me it held information about great things, powerful things. I said I had already abused power and more would not help. He laughed at that, he told me 'the only ones who know how to use power right are the ones who have used it wrong and felt the consiquences' he gave me some strange starting equipment and told me to follow the instructions in the book and try to make more than what is already there."

I flipped through the worn parchment sheets, looking at diagrams and recipes, along with my own amendments and notes. "after a while, he became ill, I used every trick in the book, no pun intended, to keep him alive, but he still died." I found the section with his notes and rubbed my finger along the worn ink.

"that is why, I haven't smiled till you came along" I felt warmth around me and I looked to Natalie. She had embraced me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I sighed as she whispered in my ear. "you saved me, you are no monster" and I began to drift off to sleep.

 **Grim, and a little fluff. I think I did well for this.**


	9. another morning

**Ultra grim last chapter… let's see how it turned out.**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

I groggily opened my eyes. I was laying in my bed, but I felt comfier for some odd reason. I merely thought I was getting used to the massive bed and closed my eyes again. I was reawakened by the sound of whispers in my ear.

"Andrea…" I turned my head and found Scyrus asleep next to me, one arm draped over my shoulders. I silently freaked out a little and tried to lift his arm off of me. Once I got it off, I maneuvered out of the bed. But, as soon as I left the bed I heard whimpering.

I looked back and saw Scyrus, tears streaming down his face, he was whispering "Andrea" over and over, and behind his eyelids I saw a flickering glow. I then realized the reason I felt so comfortable was I was laid next to him. I grit my teeth in thought, how was I feeling about this man, someone who would kill for a woman he just met.

I thought for a second but then saw his face. It was twisted slightly, but not in anger. It was longing, thought, and a little fear. I sighed and lay back down, upon contact with me his face untwisted itself and he looked like a little kid taking a nap.

I smiled at this and snuggled back next to him. This man was insane, he was stubborn, and he was obsessed with these strange devices and things… but, he was kind, strong, and he had saved my life. I slept easily for one of the first times since I had moved in.

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I clumsily woke up, I glanced at what was _supposed_ to be my black and red room. The walls were not the basalt and nether brick that I had lived with for years, but a set of lapis stained clay brick. I realized that this was Natalie's room.

I looked around and saw no sign of the crimson haired woman. Then with a visible shock to me I remembered the conversation that had happened the previous night. Those secrets had stayed between me and Jason for all those years. The feeling of getting them off my chest was both warm and terrifying.

I got up and fixed the blue sheets. I looked down and saw that I was still armed to the teeth. I shook my head and headed over to the kitchen. When I began to hear glass breaking I ran faster. In the kitchen I saw egg all over the floor and Natalie furiously flipping through my cookbook.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said with a flat stare. She looked at me, she had egg on her face and through that I saw a blush. "umm, morning?" she said, trying to wipe the egg of her face to no avail. I sighed and jerked my thumb out the door.

"let me handle this" I pulled a glowing watch out of my pocket and pressed the button it, The watch began to turn backwards. It picked up speed and the egg on Natalie and the floor moved. It shot back to the shells, where it resealed itself. The eggs then floated back to the chest where they used to sit. In a matter of minutes, the kitchen was spotless and so was Natalie.

"now then, this is how you rightly do it." I grabbed the cookbook out of her hand and kicked the food chest open. With one hand I pulled my wand out of my pocket and tapped the book. It floated out of my hand and I used my now free hand to grab the iron pan from the chest, along with a few eggs. I put my wand back and pulled my ring of arcana from my pocket.

I slipped the ring on and clicked my fingers over the netherrack heater, lighting it. I placed the pan onto it and began cracking the eggs. I pulled a whisk out of the same chest and scrambled the eggs. I left them to cook and grabbed a second ring, my teleportation ring, and teleported to my armory where I left my satchel.

I reached into the near bottomless bag and brought out the bottle of alcohol that Jason gave me. I teleported back to the kitchen and flipped the eggs so they wouldn't burn. I grabbed a pair of glasses and poured the emerald liquid into the bottles and placed them on the table.

I split the eggs in two portions and pulled out two plates for them. I slid the egg onto plates and skillfully tossed them onto the table. I did the same with utensils, cleaned the counter, and snapped my fingers, causing the heater to extinguish.

Natalie clapped at my show and I let a small smile slip out. I quickly killed the grin and sat down at the table. I glanced at Natalie's place and realized I had poured her a glass of alcohol. I quickly poured her share into my glass and I dug in the chest and found her a grape soda.

"that was close" I set the soda at her place as she sat down. "what is this?" she looked at the purple liquid and tilted her head. "it's grape soda, a drink made of fruit, sugar, and bubbly water" she looked at it once more and began drinking.

Her eyes widened as she poured the liquid into her mouth. She set the glass down and looked me with deadpan surprise. "did you make this?" I nodded and drank the green alcohol. "what is that?" she said as she gestured to my glass. "not for the faint of heart" I put down the incredibly strong drink and ate my eggs.

Once we were finished, I put the dishes away and grabbed Natalie's hand. "I need to take you somewhere and it is a bit of a trek, you could get lost if you are not careful, this is just faster. Hold on to your breakfast" I focused and we warped out of the kitchen. We reappeared in the armory "if you were kidnapped once, there is no saying that they will not try again" I gestured to the weapon laden walls. "take your pick"

 **This chapter kind of ran long and I figured I would have room for more.**


	10. tooling up

**A tad bit of a cliffhangar last chapter, but I will fix it this chapter. So, now, off we go.**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

I looked at the walls that looked to be laden with deadly weaponry similar to the one that Scyrus gave me when I escaped. "this is my armory" Scyrus snapped me out of my overviewing. "assault rifle, combat rifle, sniper, shotty, pistol… RPG?" he gestured to the different weapons one at a time, finishing with a metal post with a bulbous green thing at the end.

"umm" I looked at the weapons, thinking at what he just said, and about how I had no idea what he was saying. He examined my face and sighed. He grabbed the 'pistol' off of the wall and handed it to me, it looked like the one that I had held in the prison.

Though, rather than red and purple, it was solid black. I tried to bring it up but Scyrus lightly pushed it back down. "keep it facing down until we get to the range" he brought me over to a row if iron railing and pulled out his own pistol. "I'd cover my ears" I placed the gun on the ground and complied.

He squeezed the lever on the handle of the pistol and there was a massive crack. Down the 'range' were two dyed bails of hay, with different colors all going inward, kind of like an eye. The one on Scyrus' side exploded and sent wheat everywhere.

He placed his weapon into a kind of sheath and looked to me. "try to hit as close to the center as you can." I raised the weapon and tried to point it at the center as well as I could. I pulled the small mechanism an a less than loud explosion erupted from the front.

I saw a small hole appear not too far from the center. Scyrus raised an eyebrow and gave a small clap. "better than I had expected" I looked at him, pointing the weapon back at the ground. "that I hit close to the center?" he shook his head "no, that you hit the bail at all, everything else was just whipped cream"

I raised an eyebrow "whipped cream?" he closed then opened his mouth "I'll tell you later" he nodded at the weapon. "you can keep the gun, and now, for the sword" my eyes widened "another weapon?" he shrugged "pays to be prepared" he gave me a sheath for my gun and I placed it inside.

We exited the armory and walked a short ways until we came to a large iron door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. The second the door opened, a blast of incredibly hot air hit me. "Notch! What is in there?!" I put an arm in front of my face while looking at Scyrus. He was unfazed by the burning heat.

He walked in and I followed him. He pulled his shirt off, earning a shout from me. "what kind of sword would you like?" he said, completely ignoring my shock at his half-naked-ness I put down my arm to look around. the room was the same that he showed me a few days ago.

I thought about his question while looking around the room, on the wall I saw a massive sword that looked nearly impossible for me to swing. I glanced near it and saw one that appeared to look more like a spike with a handle than a sword. I studied it closed and saw that the handle made you hold it more like a gun that a sword.

"what's that one" I pointed at the strange weapon he glanced over while putting on leather gloves and an iron mask. "hmm, it's a rapier. A very fast weapon, though too light for someone like me. Rather than hacking and slashing, it is made for stabbing, hence the pistol grip." I thought for a second "I want that one" he nodded and slid the mask over his face. He walked to a chest and pulled out a yellow metal mold. He placed it on a black stone table, next to the table was a massive pillar made of a similar material.

he pulled a lever and liquid metal began pouring into the mold and cut it off when it was full. He let the metal cool as he tooka blue crystal out of another chest and began to work it with a set of tools into the grip for the sword. Once that was finished, he took out a stack of… paper?

He began working the paper into a hand guard, adding a bit of slime to keep it together. He attached the grip and placed it down, he walked to the mold and took out what looked like the blade to the rapier. He plunged it into a pool of water to cool it off and then brought out a pouch of nether quartz dust and a small hammer.

He poured a bit of the dust along the edge of the blade and began hammering, the quartz fusing to the blade with each hit. Then he began applying what looked to be green sludge to the blade, upon contact, the strange material bound with the purple of the sword blade.

The final touch was a dusting of blaze powder and then he attached the purple blade to the handle then he pulled a leather sheath out of yet another chest and sheathed the blade, handing it to me. I then realized the entire time I was staring at him and snapped out of it fast enough so I could take the weapon. I looked at the purple weapon and then at him. "I like purple, purple's safe"

 **The first person to guess this reference in the reviews gets a shoutout. On a similar note, reviews: I can't know if I am good or bad unless you all tell me. I could be writing terribly and have no idea. On the inverse, I could be writing incredibly and have no idea either. A writer themselves doesn't know the quality of their work unless told by another person.**


	11. the message

**If this is late, sorry, it is the summer and I lose track of time. Anyway, on too the next chap'.**

 **Natalie's P.O.V**

The ringing in my ears had almost stopped. After finishing my new weapons, Scyrus had me train with them. A few clips and some partial deafness later I was a 'marksman' as he said. After that he sparred with me using wooden swords ad iron armor. After he deflected every blow I sent at him, he retaliated and made my helmet ring like a bell.

"as well as throwing blows, one must learn how to take them" was what he said after treating my headache with his glowing pink stone. At this I gave him a blow… between the legs, he dropped to his knees and said "I probably deserved that, we even?" I helped him up.

After this, an alarm came from his satchel. He walked to a glowing glass screen and on it read '[UNKNOWN ENTITY ATTEMPTING TO ENTER FAÇADE HOUSE, EXECUTE?]' scyrus looked at it, pressed a few buttons, and it displayed a skinny man with a roll of paper in his bag. Scyrus pinched the bridge of his nose "let him in" on the screen, the door to the fake house opened and the man stepped in.

We walked to the place where the platform came down and when it reached it reached us, the man stood on it looking terrified of the strange mechanism. This terror was not removed because upon the platform stopping, scyrus pointed his red sword at the man.

"are you the man behind her kidnapping." scyrus' sword was aimed directly for the man's jugular. The man in question vigorously shook his head. Scyrus took a step closer, "then you have thirty seconds to do what you came here to do. If it is rather killing me or kidnapping her, I _will_ cut you in half"

By this point the man had thoroughly pissed himself (I could see it through his pants), but he still answered "I bring a message from Eric Stormhound, the man you seek. He says: _'evidently, you are a very determined man at keeping your property. I believe we can negotiate a price for the creature, my offer is 50 emeralds. If you have not noticed by now, that… thing is of great interest to me. Sincerely yours, Eric Stormhound.',"_

scyrus was rummaging through his satchel while the messenger was speaking, but the look in his eyes said that he heard every word. Finally, he pulled out a small red cube with a strange yellow and black symbol. Mounted on it was a metal box with a piece of glass, I could hear the hum of redstone from within it.

"bring that to your fucking master, it will say my message when I want it to" the man took the cube and inched backwards. "now how do I…" he pointed up. Scryus walked past him and punched a button on the wall. The platform began raising and scyrus walked back farther into the base.

"what was that thing you gave him?" I finally spoke after all of this. "a… _present_ " the look in his eyes said otherwise. We walked into a room marked 'security' on a row of marked buttons, scyrus tapped out a code and a moving image appeared on the screen. It depicted the inside of an open saddlebag, the horse it was attached to was being ridden by the messenger.

We waited for a while until the horse stopped and the messenger pulled the cube out of the bag, I saw that the thing that we were seeing was the strange metal box that was mounted on top. The image showed the cube being taken to an old decrepit castle. Once inside the machine showed us an entrance hall and a throne flanked by two guards. The messenger held out the cube and spoke to the man on the throne.

"this is what the man sent back, he said that it would relay his message when it got here." The man in the throne stood up and examined it. He picked it up and carried it to a different room. Back with us, scyrus tapped a few more things on the rows of buttons. "can you hear me Eric." Scyrus spoke into a note block looking device on his device.

On the screen the man flinched a little but kept calm. "greetings, I assume you wish to speak about my offer?" scyrus grimaced "you misunderstood my actions at your prison, and if you were wondering, there were no mercenaries, that carnage was all me. My actions were not some greedy bastard trying to take back his _property_ but a man saving his friend.

"all I know from your sniveling excuses for soldiers is that you want to kill my friend simply because she exists. This is not something we can negotiate, as far as I am concerned, the second you tried to kidnap her, we went to war. And now, I end said war, goodbye."

He pulled a handle out of his pocket and pressed the button on top. Briefly an explposion came from the box then the screen became a selection of black and white spots, along with white noise. "goodbye douchebag."

 **Nuke… a bit overdone but I guess that is what happens when you fuck with scyrus pyro. (please review)**


	12. thievery

**Continuing from last chapter… if this is late again sorry. I have less drive to write with no freaking reviews. Seriously guys… just a word of praise or hate would be fine. Anything would be better than silence. I'll try to keep writing, but I need to know If I am doing anything wrong.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I placed the detonator back in my bag and slumped back in my chair, that was a load off my chest… or at least I thought so. "what was that?" I looked to Natalie "micro-nuke, that little box contained enough power do turn half of that castle to ash unless it was…" I looked back at the monitor.

I tapped a few buttons and I watched the footage I missed by pressing the button. The results left me slightly stunned. As soon as I turned, Stormhound had placed the nuke in an obsidian container, rendering the blast ineffective.

"Notch dammit" I placed my head on my hands in thought. "you tried to_" Natalie started, but I cut her off. "yes, I tried to kill him and his men" I stood up and looked at her. Her face was a mix of anger and confusion. "why are you surprised? The only thing these men want is your head on the chopping block, and I can't…" I sobered with an influx of memory "I can't let that happen to anyone else"

I looked down and began to leave the room " _and Pandora opened the box, releasing all the sins of man unto the world"_ I walked to my room. I didn't care what time it was, I was fucking tired.

I woke to my silent alarm and stood up, my silent alarm being a piston system that rolled me out of bed. I put on my gear and slowly walked to the elevator. I pushed open a façade door hidden in the stone and I walked up a set of stairs that served as the primary means of transport to the surface before the elevator was implemented.

This allowed me silent access to the surface. I searched the forest around my home until I came across a small troop of men in black leather digging into my home. They were armed with a supply of diamond picks and a few swords. I dropped from my tree and one of them noticed me.

"abort! Get back to…" I slit his throat before he continued. Unfortunately, his men got word of my arrival. One of them threw a potion at me and I attempted dodging it only to be blinded by the effects of the potion. I pulled my wand and sprayed the area I thought they were in with lightning.

I heard a few screams and then nothing, I placed the wand on my belt and saw that they were all gone. I approached the hole and found that they had broken in. I leaped down the hole and saw where they dug in.

I came into my trophy room. It was full of prototypes, first attempts, and old weapons. Missing from a pedestal in the center of the room was something I should have kept more secure, the original book. The first copy of the book that let me build this base. In its place was a note, as I picked it up, natalie walked in looking like a zombie in pajamas.

"what're you doing at this time of night" her speech was half slurred by sleep, I would have laughed if information how to break the fundamental laws of the universe hadn't just been stolen. She opened her eyes and saw my horrified face. "scyrus? What is it?" she looked at the note in my hand and the hole in the ceiling. "did someone…" I nodded.

I opened the note and grudgingly read it. " _your actions have proven that you are not up for simple negotiations, how's this. You give us the freak of nature you strive to protect, or we will use what we find in this book to take it from you. Your choice, we will be at my home. Signed Eric Stormhound"_

I crumpled the note in my hand and set it aflame, letting the ashes fall to the ground. I looked to natalie who looked more worried than scared. "I should_" I stopped her "NO… I mean you can't" she looked me in the eyes. "why not? I have seen what you can do, if they manage even a fraction of that, it is doomsday."

"i… look, can we talk about this when my head is clear and I have had a good nights rest. I can't think about it now." I pointed my wand at the hole, causing the earth around it to re-seal itself. I placed the silverwood rod back in my belt and left the treasure room. I walked back to my room and tried to sleep.

When I awoke, I went along with my daily schedule. Something was nagging at me but I couldn't tell what it was. I continued until I remembered. I dropped what I was holding and finally noticed what was wrong. Natalie was gone.

 **Cliffhanger, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about lateness, writers block, school, stress, I couldn't write for the longest time. I finally made myself finish this chapter. After this, updates should return to normal, every Monday. (ps. Please review, sorry for nagging but I can't help it)**


	13. the mad god

**I am writing this directly after the previous one, so if you leave a review telling me something, I haven't seen it. This is where the M rating comes into play (no, not that way) GORE WARNING people will die in horrifying ways. You have been warned.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I bolted to the exit, not bothering to use the lift I dug my ring of arcana out of my pockets and flew up the tunnel at breakneck speeds. I smashed through the roof of the house and flew into the forest with the speed of a bullet.

I saw the castle in the distance and I turned to it, ignoring the trees altogether. When I got to the doors I just rammed through them, I skidded to a halt on my boots and what I saw made my legs go numb. Eric stood there, holding a smoking revolver.

In between us, stood natalie with a bloody hole through her chest and a terrified look on her face "no… scyrus, I'm so_" a second gunshot wound went through her chest, right through her heart. She fell to her knees and thn face first onto the ground.

Thoughts were rushing through my head, the problem was, they weren't mine. I clutched at my head and screamed. I could feel my consciousness slipping, I tried to hold on, but I failed when I felt the barrel of a gun press against my head. "I may have peeked at the book, really quite interesting, but you-" I screamed at the top of my lungs "RUN" he laughed at my outburst.

"you seem to have things mixed up, the victor doesn't retreat" I grabbed the diamond chestplate he was wearing. "I didn't say retreat, I said RUN FOR YOUR GODDAMNED…" I stopped, felling my self control leave me. A sickening grin spread across my face and I lost control of my body. "too late…" I barely managed to squeak out.

Another voice began to use my mouth.

" _take away scyrus, what is left behind?_

 _A powerful body and a broken mind"_

The thing controlling my body raised my hands, cracks formed in the ground and lava shot from them.

" _this man has a secret,_

 _Years ago, his love was killed._

 _And something came out,_

 _No matter how hard he willed"_

My arms crossed and the lava flowed into a burning typhoon surrounding me.

" _as you can probably see,_

 _The secret he covers_

 _Is me"_

Lightning began striking through the roof, leaving burning holes.

" _now you are responsible for what he became,_

 _As punishment for your crimes_

 _You will die by the netherborn's flame"_

A massive bolt of lightning struck me and the lava fused together into a shell around me. Taking the form of an 8 foot tall titan in black obsidian armor. The eyes I looked out of were not mine, but those of a burning skull, floating in the flames.

A massive clawed hand struck Eric and sent him flying into his throne and sending cracks spiderwebbing up the wall. Another grabbed a soldier and squeezed. A sickening squish was heard as red pulp leaked from the crushed metal suit.

The titan turned to a few more, leaned back, and breathed a jet of flame. Boiling the men in their armor. One man beneath it had fallen down and was crawling away. The titan merely raised a large foot and flattened the man, blood spraying the ground.

The titan raised a hand and massive lightning bolts struck the castle burning the wood and charring more of the guards. The bolts dug fissures into the ground like massive claws. The beast turned to Eric and began walking forward until it saw his face.

It was twisted in horror, his arms looked broken and his left leg was gone. I saw him in this pitiful state and my rage left me. The obsidian body began crumbling, chunks falling off until I was stood there. I walked to the man who had killed natalie.

I pulled my pistol out of its holster and leveled it at his head. he looked up at me, his face sullen. "I give you a choice, a quick death, or the ability to scurry away with what you could loosely describe as a life. Both more merciful than what Capricor had in store"

The terror in his eyes turned to malice. He coughed up blood and smiled "too weak to kill me… I remember you" his grin grew bigger "I framed you for the murder of the duke" I pointed the gun down. "what" he laughed and spit up more blood.

"yes, I framed you. You were the wealthiest man in the land. If you died, the lord of the domain would get your posessions, two birds with one stone. But then your bitch had to exist, if you were dead then she would get your posessions. Luckily we didn't have to frame her for anything as she practically threw her head on the block"

My hands were shaking, I dropped my gun "but you still had to die for me to become the richest man on the planet. So we had to execute you as well. Shame that army of halfbloods stopped the execution" I was visibly shaking with anger "a…army?" I clenched my fists so hard my nails dug into my hands. "there was NO ARMY, ONLY ME. I DESTROYED THAT TOWN, THAT BEAST YOU SAW TORE IT TO BRICKS AND TINDER" I screamed at him his grin dropped "hmm, then I guess your whore died for nothing"

My hands opened and I could feel my eyes begin to glow. I raised a hand to Eric "you could have had mercy, but no more. Now you will just… _wither away_ " grey smoke shot from my hand and horror was painted across Erics face.

His skin grayed and his hair fell out, his armor turned to dust. His skin began to flake away, leaving only muscle and bone. His muscles fell off his bones in chunks, only to dissolve into dust. The skeleton dissolved slowly until all that was left was his skull, his dead eyes frozen in horror. I closed my hand and passed out.

 **Brutal, absolutely brutal, that last scene was the entire reason I made this story M. as usual, review**

 **ciao**


	14. go to hell

**Trying to get as many done at once before I hit more writers block. So, here goes.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

i faintly heard natalie's voice say "wake up scyrus!" but when I opened my eyes, jason was standing there. "finally" I sat up on the stone floor. "i… I turned" he nodded solemnly I walked over to natalie's body. I turned her over and closed her eyes. When I touched the base of her neck, I felt something strange. I removed it and saw what it was.

It was a necklace with a crystal attached to the end. The crystal looked familiar, it closely resembled a small elemental crystal cluster. But rather than any of the stark colors of the other crystals, it was flowing rainbow. I pulled out my book and flipped to the page where I saw it.

It was covered in my angry edits and scribbles. The image was crossed out in red and the words 'impossible, no feasible way, and myth' I read the description out loud "Aether cluster, contains exponentially more energy than a nether star, perfect fusion between…" a large portion was scribbled out, no doubt by me. "theoretically can revive the dead, but requires the departed's soul to work."

I looked back at the crystal that shouldn't have existed. "how did she…" I muttered to myself and stood up. "what are you going to do?" I responded "go to hell" he glared at me "look, I know you are angry but… oh god you're serious" my face was completely serious.

"do you still have that nether portal in your basement?" he nodded "you aren't going alone" I shook my head "I have to, you aren't equipped to go where I am going" he looked me up and down "if you are going to do what I think you are, than neither are you."

"I can fix that" I reached deep into my satchel and pulled out a small glowing enderman head. I closed my eyes and saw a warped view of an underwater switch connected to a launch silo with a large five painted on the side.

I opened my eyes again and looked to Jason "fixed it" we walked out of the destroyed castle as a large piece fell and a massive dust cloud shot from the ruins. Jason mounted his horse and I got on behind him. We rode back to the village and right in front of his inn there was a red missile lodged in the ground.

"what the hell did you do?" I dismounted the horse and placed my hand against the side of the missile. It opened up and inside was the culmination of all of my knowledge and resources, the mark V Wither Armor. I put on the glowing red armor, when I was done I stood six feet tall and felt the humming of a nether star fueling my every action.

I walked into the inn and everyone inside looked at me. I walked behind the bar and pulled a bottle. The floor behind the bar lowered into a staircase. I walked down it trying not to crush it under the weight of the armor. The walls were lined with fermentation barrels, juicers, and empty bottles.

At the end of the basement was the purplish mist of a nether portal. "nice suit" Jason walked from behind me wearing, much to my surprise, a suit of power armor. "how do you know how to make that… unless" I looked him up and down, the teal tint was familiar. "you stole the mark one" "asking someone for something when they are drunk is not stealing" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I guess you can come if you have that" I turned to the humming portal and stepped through the purple mist.

On the other side i felt the jaggedness of the netherack under my boots. Jason followed me out and spoke "where to?" I pointed off in the distance "the castle is that way" I focused and felt the force put out by the boot mounted jets and flew off into the hellish landscape.

Upon seeing the sinister outline of the fortress, I landed and hid behind a rocky outcropping. Jason did the same. I pressed a button on the wrist of the suit and a compartment opened. Out of it I pulled a wand focus. I placed it in the palm of my hand and the armor extended around it, forming a thaumic cannon.

Jason made his suit extend the plasma gun over his hand and followed me to the fortress. The wither guards saw us and signaled the ghasts to fire. The balls of flame had little effect as Jason launched a volley of plasma balls at the floating behemoths.

The wand focus in the rig on my arm began to glow and I fired a stream of energy at the guards. Their black bones turned to dust. We came to the door and I kicked it down. After the dust cleared we entered, only to find the entry hall empty.

"tresspassers cannot leave, your soul will inhabit the nether. So says the netherborn!" a female with pale skin and jet black hair jumped down from the ceiling bearing a glowing diamond sword. She was wearing bits of diamond armor in a way that maximized maneuverability. The final thing I noticed was that her eyes glowed stark white.

 **Sorry for the amount of cliffhangars in the last few chapters, but it has just been too perfect for me to not have them.**


	15. family matters

**Next chapter, who is this woman, is she really the netherborn? Find out… probably.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I looked at the woman standing before us. "you are not the netherborn" she was slightly taken aback by the statement. "I am the only living child of herobrine, who else could hold the title" i opened my mouth to speak but Jason stopped me.

"let us test the validity of your claim in battle, shall we?" he whispered to me "I can distract nether-tits, you do what you came here to do" I nodded and leaped over her as Jason pulled a blade of his own and they began combat.

I walked through the halls, the sounds of clashing metal were echoing throughout the fortress. I came to a set of massive obsidian doors. A blast from my cannon brought them down. Inside were two blazes protecting a throne.

I tapped a few buttons on the armor and the focus in the cannon shifted from purple to icy blue. I fired the cannon at the pair and they were incased in blocks of ice. I struck them both with my fists and they shattered.

I saw a blue blur pass by me suddenly, then I felt something smash into the visor of my helmet. The helmet barely protected my skull. I saw a distorted image of the one who struck me. He was a man wearing a blue shirt and pants. He had brown hair and a goatee and his eyes were glowing.

"herobrine" I managed to say from the crumpled helmet. He laughed "true, now who are you with the gaul to enter my domain?" I wrenched the broken helm from the rest of the armor. "who else would know the location of this castle.

I finally flung the broken piece of armor off and looked at the devil. Upon seeing my face he pointed the black sword at me. "you… you're dead!" I stepped towards him "you of all people would know that I wouldn't die that easily"

He held out a hand and a beam of energy shot at me, but I was ready. I held out my hand and a field of blue energy stopped the beam in its tracks. When he stopped firing, I stopped shielding. "I came here for a soul" his face went from that of anger to one of curiosity.

"what would a mortal need with a soul?" I held out the necklace with the white gem attached to the end. Herobrine took a step back. "the only one who could have possessed that stone is david, which means…" he let out a thunderous laugh and said one word. "natalie"

The cannon retracted from my hand and I rushed forward, grabbing his throat and smashing him through his throne. "could you elaborate _father_ " I spat the word out like poison. He let out a dry laugh "I would much rather talk to my true son. He placed his hand against the side of my head and I felt anger and rage flowing through me.

My eyes glowed white and I lost control of my own body. "now, if you could. Put your father dow_aggg!" I felt my hand close tighter and a raspy metallic voice escaped my throat. "you abandoned me, tried to have me killed! You are no kin of mine." I felt control return to my body and I looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me what you know" he coughed and tried to grab my head once more. I cought his arm in the clawed hand of the armor. I dug the metal talons into the nigh-impenetrable flesh and color began draining from his skin.

I released him, he was too weak to stand, his eyes were dim and flickering. "blood magic, handy for fighting gods" he sat, hunched, on the ground. "it should be common sense that brother would keep tabs on eachother" I spread the fingers of the armor "tell me more!" he laughed and then coughed up golden blood.

" here, I have said all I can" he waved his hand and a green amulet materialized. I picked it up "that's her soul" I looked at him again "why?" he looked up his solemn eyes not matching the gold-stained grin on his face. "why give it to you easily? You reminded me of your mother"

I opened my mouth to ask him, but then he vanished into a cloud of black smoke. I looked at the green amulet, then placed it in my armor. I began to walk to the entrance hall to check on Jason, the sounds of swords clashing had stopped.

I came out onto the balcony, what I saw still has me shuddering. Both of the swords previously clashing were laying on the ground, their owners were pressed against the wall. They were furiously kissing, the woman was holding Jason against the wall with both hands, though upon seeing me he shoved her away.

"*ahem* good news scyrus! Looks like Serena here wants to come back with us. Heh… heh" I looked at Serena who was absent mindedly running a hand through her hair. She looked at me and stopped. I walked up to Jason and whispered in his ear. "if you make me an uncle, I swear to notch, I will castrate you with a shotgun. Are we clear?"

He just nodded and we made our way back to the portal. Upon stepping through, the other two began talking about anything that wasn't what happened ten minutes ago. I stepped out the door of the inn into the sunset. The armor hummed and blinked from where I was standing to the castle.

I saw natalie lying prone. I took a deep breath and opened the power cell of my armor. I placed the crystal against the glowing nether star and they fused and began to glow with great intensity. I closed the compartment and held the green amulet in my hand.

"dear notch please let this work" I mumbled under my breath. And I pointed the green crystal at her.

 **I am really being mean with these cliffhangars. Sorry 'bout that.**


	16. her

**Time to give you all relief from that cliffhangar, here you go.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I held the amulet in my hand. The cannon unfolded from my arm, using the amulet rather that a wand focus. I pointed the cannon at natalie. I focused and a ray of white light engulfed her. Energy was pouring out of the cannon.

Her hair floated off of the ground. The wounds on her chest began knitting themselves together. They were almost sealed when the healing stopped, like the energy was hesitating. "fuck" I thought to myself what could be causing it.

When I finally realized what it was, I was hesitant. I could vaporize her with that much energy. This thought left my mind as soon as I saw her face. It was slightly contorted, like someone having a nightmare. "manual override, deactivate all safeguards!" I shouted. The armor clicked and a hum began raising in intensity.

When the hum reached its peak a massive shockwave burst from the cannon, shattering any un-broken windows of the decrepit castle. The energy flowing into natalie turned a brilliant gold. Her wounds healed instantly. She levitated off of the ground.

The energy flowing through the armor was leaking through into me. I felt my vision fade and when I almost lost consciousness I heard a familiar voice.

" _NO"_

It was the beast that lived in my mind. My vision cleared and focused.

" _I have the knowledge and you have the power,_

 _We can bring her back together"_

I felt raw power flow though me I emptied all of it through the amulet. Lightning began arcing across the armor. Bits were falling off from the amount of energy. Lightning tore though the ceiling and struck me, tearing the majority of the armor off.

All that was left was the chest plate and the right arm. I kept focusing energy, the resulting heat was burning my arm, I felt my flesh boiling. I screamed but did not stop. The light coming from the crystal in my power core was dimming and I knew that it was the final stretch.

I summoned the power that was lent to me by my other half. With a scream, I called down a massive bolt of lightning and it struck natalie. It used up the last of the energy in the crystal. My right arm went slack, I felt nothing past my shoulder.

I stumbled forward onto the ground, my head resting on natalie's chest. I grabbed natalie's hand and focused, the purple ring on my left hand began to glow and the teleportation knocked me out, but not before I heard one incredibly satisfying thing.

*thump* *thump*

… **the end…V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **NOPE**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the blackness of my room. But all I saw was oak wood. I sat up and found myself lying on an old fashioned bed. I heard steps and I tensed up, ready for anything. I opened the door to the small bedroom and stepped out into the lounge room.

I heard the steps again, but without the door muffling them, I heard the familiar sound clear as day. I turned to the owner of said footsteps and my tense exterior broke down. My arms went limp at my sides, I felt my lips quivering, and a stream of tears flowed from my long dry tearducts.

Standing in front of me, impossibly standing in front of me, Was andrea. I took a step towards her that turned into a run. I grabbed her in my arms, burying my head in her silky black hair. "I missed you" she nodded and we separated. I kissed her then, old memories flooding back. I remembered when we discovered the fortress that was now my home, we were teenagers then. I remembered kneeling down on a cliff under a starry sky with a golden ring in my hands.

Then I remembered her… dying. I stepped back, the tears of pure joy turned to sadness. "if you are here, that means I'm…" she shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes now. She spoke in her angelic voice "your stubbornness will be the end of you… but not yet"

I heard more footsteps now. These more heavy than andrea's steps. I turned to the source and saw something incredible. The phrase "dear god" escaped and the man chuckled with a voice that was both booming and warming at once.

"correct" I looked at him properly. He was clad in a brown shirt and a pair of shorts, his feet were bare, and he had a thin goatee wrapping around his grinning mouth. "notch" he nodded, "you were wondering why you are here if you are still alive?"

I nodded to him. "well then, take this as a reward for bringing back the child of a friend of mine" I raised an eyebrow. "you remember david right?" I looked surprised and nodded "he was a friend of mine, he heard that herobrine was planning to kill his own son after hearing a witch say that the boy would overthrow him."

"well, david didn't want the innocent child to die, so he took the boy under the guise of a wither skeleton and gave him to a married couple and told them to raise him" my eyes widened till they were almost out of their sockets. David, my old mentor, was the one who took me from the nether.

"after doing this I felt the need to reward him. from his age, he was completely sterile. The one thing he wanted in the world, was a child of his own, someone he could protect and that he could care for. So I took a sample of his DNA, added some magic here, a tad of creeper DNA there, and he had the red-headed beauty you just brought back to life laying in his arms."

"when she turned eighteen, she left home, this was about the time he discovered my other gift to him. The first copy of your book." I backpedaled "so the book was not writted by him but…" the god nodded "by me. Two years after that, he found a young man lying face down in the forest, starved and dehydrated. He rescued the man, gave him food and rest, and then gave him his book. He knew his life was drawing to a close and he wanted someone to continue his research"

I stepped back, all the information was flowing through my head so fast it was dizzying. I looked to Andrea and saw a sad smile. I looked back to notch and he said one phrase "go back now, Andrea will be waiting for you. In the meantime, I left you another gift"

And I woke up back in my home.

 **Well then, that sure was something, not the last chapter mind you, but certainly something. I expect theories about the second gift in the reviews. That is all (for now)**


	17. him

**I don't know if this will be the last chap or not, I have plans, but I am still iffy on how to put them together in a way that makes sense. Eh, fuck it, ill try it anyway.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I sat up from my bed, my head was banging. I remembered what happened and I looked to my side. Natalie lay there, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her hair cascaded across the sheets. I smiled, I had done it, I had cheated death.

Then I remembered what happened in the Aether. Seeing Andrea had been an experience I would treasure. I swung my legs off of my bed and stepped into the hall. I made my way to the kitchen, I was hungry as hell.

I fixed a quick steak and stuffed my face. As I cleaned up, I turned my head and saw Notch. I dropped the dish and it shattered upon the ground. "hi" he nodded to me, i couldn't keep the surprise from my face. "you did it, well done" he stood up, his smile faltering. "but you should know, something that great has a heavy toll"

He gestured to my right arm. I looked down and realized that I was still wearing the arm from my armor. All feeling past my shoulder was gone. Even it felt like nothing was there, the arm still moved as if my real arm was still functioning.

I looked back up at the god in front of me. "I wanted to give you the other gift for your deed, but my brother decided that he would… he's waiting for you" he walked to the door, but rather than opening it, he vanished in a flash of light.

I stood stunned for a second, Then I gathered myself and walked out of the room. I made my way to the exit and took it up to the surface. I stepped out of the fake house. One of the rings on my left hand began to glow and I teleported to the inn.

The capsule that held the armor was still lodged in the ground. I looked up and saw that it was the small hours of the morning. I walked in and saw Jason passed out in a chair next to serena, who was laying her head on his shoulder.

I made my way into the basement. The boot prints from my armor still indented in the wood. I walked into the purple portal. I looked around the hellish landscape, I reached into my pocket and dug out my flying ring.

I took off and flew silently to the massive netherbrick fortress, noticing that no ghasts attacked me. I touched down near the entrance. I went to unsheathe my sword as I came into view of the pigmen guards. The guards just stood at attention as I walked toward them.

I put the sword back and I walked to the broken gates. I walked through the halls, taking the time to admire the architecture while nothing was trying to kill me. I came to the doors to the throne room, I stepped over the rubble and looked to the throne.

 _He_ sat there, his harshly glowing eyes looked unfocused. Upon hearing my steps on the ground he looked to me. "what do you want" my voice emotionless. He stood up, holding an object in each hand. "several things" he sighed "firstly, I am sorry." this took me off guard "what?" he looked to me "I am sorry for what I did to you when you were a child, but I am not sorry for the outcome" I grimaced. "sorry for what you did, but not sorry for me becoming a monst_" "no" I stopped, listening to him closely.

"you are no monster, you are more of a man than I am. The other you has been changed by you" he held up his right hand. "when I first saw what I had done, I was terrified" I crossed my arms "because I was nothing like what you wanted?"

He shook his head "it was because you were exactly what I tried to make. That is why I didn't give this to you then" he opened his hand and a black crystal attached to a leather strap hung from his hand. "the Nether crystal shard, my conduit to this place and your birthright"

My mouth slightly opened in shock. His hand dropped to his side, the crystal slowly swinging. "but you probably want nothing to do with this place, here is the solution" he tossed the other object to me and I caught it. It was a freshly bound book that looked very similar to the one i tote around with me.

"that is notch's gift, there is something in there that I marked" I opened the book to the page marked by a leather strap connected to a trinket " post-mortem consciousness resynchronization, also known as sync" I looked at the images and recepies, knowing what he meant by marking this page.

"the rest of that book contains an incredible amount of information, you would do good to read it thoroughly" he looked to my arm. "I have only been surprised three times, the most recent being when my brother told me that you survived"

I looked at the metal appendage. "the crystal that you used is attuned to the aether and your body was rejecting the energy, resulting in that" he nodded at the arm. "this crystal would allow you to use it's power without dying"

I furrowed my brows "but what would I use…" I then understood what he gave it to me for. "love her, and when it comes to that… be a better father than I was" he tossed the stone to my feet. I looked at him, my stern exterior completely gone by this point.

I shook myself out of the daze and picked up the black jewel. I turned to exit the throne room, then herobrine said one more thing "the first time I was surprised, was when your mother told me she was pregnant"

 **Not sure about this chapter… whelp, on to the next.**


	18. talking to himself

**I was unsure about last chapter, and I still am. Not stopping me though.'**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

By the time I returned to my home I had thoroughly read the entire section on sync. Upon entering my storage room, I began putting together a shell constructor. When the glass and metal cage stood in the center of the room and was powered by a cable plugged into the top, I pricked my finger and let a drop of blood fall into the chamber.

I then shut the doors and let the machine work. the drop seeped into vents on the bottom, then, out of these vents came white mist. The mist filled the chamber and began forming a vaguely human shape. It then formed a full skeleton.

Red liquid then began seeping from the vent. It clung to the bones and ran up them, forming joints, veins, and muscle. Once the innards were finished, skin began forming. It covered all the bone and muscle, finally wrapping around the head and i looked at my own face.

Finally, hair sprouted from the head and various other places. I placed my hand on the doors and willed _him_ to leave. Grey smoke seeped through the crack and I began to lose consciousness. I was out for a second before I came to.

The smoke flowed into the clone's nose and mouth. The eyes snapped open, the blue irises began turning red. The color bloomed like blood in water. The doors to the chamber opened and the man inside took his first breath.

He stumbled out and I stopped him from cracking his head on the ground. His legs managed to get under him and he lifted himself up. He spoke, his metallic voice sounding foreign not coming from my mouth. "so… this is what it feels like to have your own body"

He clenched and unclenched his hands. "I'm going to want some food for this form, but first… erm" he gestured between his legs. I sighed, pointing to a chest in the corner. "get some clothes on and ill whip up something up fast"

I calmly walked over to the kitchen and put together a simple burger. As I was finishing, _he_ walked in, wearing one of my cloaks and a set of leather armor. He sat at the table and ravenously ate the meal set before him. "we need to talk" I spoke, he glanced up and nodded, swallowing the last meaty bite.

I inhaled deeply "why" he narrowed his eyebrows "I don't follow…" I looked down, not being able to look into his crimson orbs. "why did you help me save her" I heard his sharp intake of breath, then a sigh. "you still refuse to believe it, even when I am in this… your form" I looked up and he was gesturing to his new body.

"whether you like it or not, we are one and the same, I just have the power_" I grimaced and he only gritted his teeth. "and you have the humanity" he finished. I was taken aback at the statement. "when he changed me, he removed all humanity. Or, rather, all human parts that he didn't see a need for."

He crossed his arms and looked down. "this included restraint" he looked back to me. "when I feel or want something, there was little to stop me from trying to achieve it. The only thing stopping me, was you" he nodded at me "the only time I was let loose, was when you dropped your restraint and wanted it as bad as I did"

He let out a dry laugh "with the monstrous sex drive I gave you, it's a wonder she never got pregnant" he dropped the small smile and looked me dead in the eyes "that is why I helped save her, and that is why I will do it again"

I looked back with a similar intensity "impossible" he smiled "I thought you were allergic to that word?" I shook my head "to bring her back we would need her soul, and I have no intention of returning to that literal hell hole" he merely nodded at the book I was holding.

"that trinket looks familiar doesn't it" I held up the book and looked at the trinket attached to the leather strap marking the sync page. After a few seconds of examination I realized it was a soul crystal, and the deep purple hue could only mean one person.

He looked more focused now "one problem though, she died years ago, her body would have decomposed" I thought for a second, then had an idea "now it's my turn to point out the obvious, we don't need her… corpse" the word made me feel solemn, but I continued "we just need her body"

He looked confused "they are the same thing right…" he looked down at himself, finally catching on. "oh" I reached under my shirt and pulled out a simple golden locket. I clicked it open and found a single lock of black hair.

I picked the memory out of the necklace and closed it. I began walking back to the shell constructor, he followed close. When we reached the room, I dropped the hair on the grates at the bottom of the chamber. I fired up the machine and the hair dematerialized and flowed into the vents, beginning the process.

The machine began construction as usual, bones formed first. After that the innards began forming, but I noticed something unusual. Next to the heart, a small black orb formed. It was about the size of a marble and the muscles covered it before I could get a better look.

After the muscles formed, skin began building over them, but again, something was off. The initially formed skin was darker, then looked like it was burning, and finally turned into the familiar slight paleness.

The skin finished forming and black hair extended from the head, looking perfect as ever. I pulled the black crystal out of my satchel and held in my metal hand. I handed the amulet containing her soul to him. He took hold of it and we nooded, both turning to her body.

 **I procrastinated like a fuck when writing this chapter, not sure about the next one. Ill try to write it after this one. But I don't know. Anyway, expect badassery, I bid you adieu.**


	19. cheated death

**Sorry for the l8 upd8 m8s, don't worry this chapter will be g…ood, it will be good. Since I seem to have forgotten to write this in any of my previous chapters, I have a poll on my page for what my next story should be. Please respond to it! I have no responses, I need to know what to write next.**

 **Scyrus P.O.V**

I held the crystal in both hands and focused will through it. Black energy covered my hands and I focused it into her body. Dark bolts of energy wrapped around my hands. I looked back to _him_ the purple light coming from the amulet was bending around his hands.

He looked back to me, I felt his crimson irises beaming knowledge into my head. My vision went blurry and I knew the chants and spells in my head that were required. I looked back to her, her hair was forming a black halo around her head.

 _He_ began to speak, and I spoke with him in unison.

" _the nether prince uses his power here,_

 _To heal the one he keeps his heart so near._

 _One of his halves wields incredible skill,_

 _And, the other, his unstoppable will._

 _Combined, this is an impossible act,_

 _To combine both her body and her soul_

 _But, stopping this is no longer a fact._

 _The prince shall transcend laws to_ make her whole."

The last bit was only spoken by me, I had no chance to ask though. The soul amulet shattered, and the nether shard dimmed. I was losing the ability to stand, but, unlike last time, someone caught me. "rest easy friend, she now lives. My job is done here, I must go where all sinners do eventually." And I completely faded out of consciousness.

 **One week later, natalie's P.O.V**

My eyes opened slowly, the last thing I remember was the look of sheer shock… no, regret, on Scyrus' face. I looked around and saw myself in my own room. Standing at the door was Scyrus in a black cloak. "morning". 

I looked at him, his hood was down and I saw a smile on his face. I studied the smile closely, it was subtle and quiet. I then remembered a bit more of what happened "i… I was dead?" I touched my chest where the bullet holes should have been and felt only holes in my shirt with my skin fully healed.

He simply nodded and I deadpanned. "then are you…?" he shook his head "you were dead, but I didn't want you to stay that way. After all, family looks after each other." I narrowed my eyes "family?" he nodded again "we are pretty much cousins, but bringing you back took no small price" he shrugged the cloak from his right shoulder.

The arm I expected was not there, at least not how I knew it. It was built from the same red and purple metals that a large portion of his arsenal was formed from. Black energy flowed like blood through mechanical veins. The tips of the fingers were slightly clawed.

I looked up at him "for me?" he nodded again. He used the metal arm to pull out what I thought was his normal book. "I was given this, it holds more than the previous version. With techniques, technologies, and skills I have not even though about"

He put the book back from where he pulled it out and pulled the cloak back over his arm. "I only skimmed it, so I can learn it alongside you two" I stared at the hint of hand peeking from the cloak when it clicked.

"two?" his smile widened slightly and he nodded "come" he gestured out the door. I tried to stand from the bed, but it took a bit more effort than I was used to. After a few stumbles, I held on to his metal shoulder.

Rather than being cold, it was warm, like a mug of warm milk. I thought lazily about this until we reached his room. I took hold of the frame and he opened the door. Laying in his bed was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I looked to Scyrus who, upon seeing her, began to lose his tough exterior. "thi… this is Andrea Pyro, my wife" he gestured to her. "I brought her back soon after I did you" he clasped his hands and hid them under his cloak.

Just then she seemed to snuggle into the covers. "who is talking?" she mumbled into the pillows. Once this happened, Scyrus began to tremble but held strong. She sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching an arm. When her eyes opened, I was taken aback by the intensity.

They were a perfect emerald green, almost like a dragon's. scyrus' exterior was falling fast. The toughness dropped completely when she did one thing, she smiled upon seeing him. The tenseness in his shoulders dropped and he ran to the bed.

I simply smiled and turned to leave, they needed to be alone. As I managed to walk out I heard Scyrus speak in a voice I had not heard him use yet "welcome back", I turned and saw something I never thought I would see. He kneeled at the bed, his lips wrapped around andrea's, and tears were streaming down his face.

 **I have no confidence in my fluff-writing abilities, if I did well, it was a fluke. Sorry for the late update, vacation, school, blaaaaaaa! *ahem* there will be a few more and** _ **possibly**_ **an epilogue, but I am not sure, I would need more reviews to be certain.**


	20. wide awake

**Hello again, writing this after the prev one so I haven't seen any reviews or any poll votes. That is all for now.**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

I held her close, she felt real this time, not a manifestation. I was crying real tears and holding her real body close, kissing her real lips. We separated and then just held eachother close for what felt like eternity and I wished it was.

"good morning" I managed to croak out. "you are real now, back to your normal self" I felt her tense up and then quickly relax. I moved back, a questioning look on my face. She looked towards the ground, her beautiful smile gone, replaced by a stoic frown.

"i… I have something to tell you that I haven't, I was afraid of how you would react" I heard this and thought about my secret, that _he_ was my father. I leaned close again and spoke calmly "to be honest, so do I" she looked confused, and I nodded to her.

"it would be better if you went first" she looked down again and pulled in a deep breath. "I'm not human" I released the breath I didn't know I was holding, I feared the worst, but this development brought me peace.

"funny thing, I already knew" she looked back to me shocked. "how long?" I shook my head "not very" she blinked "and now, how do you feel about me?" she asked hesitantly. I didn't speak first, partially shocked at the question itself.

I simply reached into my bag and reached deep down, sinking up to my shoulder. After a bit of searching with my hand, I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out a small gold ring with an emerald set in it. The second she saw it she gasped and held her hands to her mouth.

I slid the ring onto her left hand. "I grabbed the ring when I left, and I kept it for five long years" I then held out my left hand. "it's twin never left my hand, I think that is a suitable answ…!" she stopped looking bewildered and grabbed my collar, pulling me into a much more… sensual kiss than the previous ones.

She only let me go when I began to forget to breathe through my nose. I looked at her with a crooked smile "now time for my secret" she recomposed herself on the edge of the bed. "neither am I" she cocked an eyebrow at my statement until she realized what I meant.

She didn't so much look in shock as her jaw just hit the floor and kept going. I just nudged the part of her face closed and nodded. "we're just a pair of freaks aren't we?" she snickered "I guess so" I sat on the bed. "so… what is your other half?" I shrugged "enderman?" she shook her head.

"remember when I said my father had a dragon's temper?" I nodded quickly but it slowed as I realized what she meant. Rather than looking shocked at finding out who my real father in law was, I just let out a really unemotional "oh".

"what about you?" I clasped my hands and looked down. I closed my eyes and willed my powers to eminate from my hands. "it should be pretty obvious now" I opened my eyes and looked at her, seeing the faint white glow lighting her up.

She placed her hand to her mouth and she went bugeyed. "oh" I laughed at how similar her response was to mine. Then I heard a great roar, louder than a mutant zombie, louder than _him,_ I looked to where it origionated, Andrea's stomach.

I held back a large guffaw and she punched me in the shoulder. I hooked an arm behind her and my other under her legs. I lifted and picked her up bridal style she flinched at my metal arm and looked at it in awe. "my price for cheating death" she looked solemn the rest of the trip to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen I set her down in one of the chairs and whipped up a little more than some eggs. I grabbed some wheat, tomatoes, and various herbs. I grasped the wheat in my metal hand and crushed it to flour. The flour fell into a wooden bowl.

I kept on making the dish, chopping the tomatoes and herbs up. When done I placed a large dish of spaghetti in between us. I set out tableware and began to eat at the massive serving. She awkwardly picked up the utensil and poked the twisted mass of sauce and noodles.

I sighed at the quite adorable display and twisted some pasta onto my fork. I held it up to her mouth and said "say aaaah" she tried to look frustrated but failed. She opened her mouth and I stuck the food into her mouth. She bit it off of the fork and chewed the meal.

Her eyes lit up and she began eating into it along with me. She seemed to enjoy it but that was possibly because she had a newly generated body that came with an empty stomach. The smile on her face still calmed me.

I grabbed a last noodle and began sucking it in. after this I realized that Andrea was on the other end. I began slurping it slowly until our lips almost met… and then she bit off her end. After that little experience, for the first time in a very long time. I looked at her, and smiled.

 **How's that m8's? I still have few reviews and votes on the poll (meaning none** **) this is not the end, well, it is of the main story… there will be an EPILOGUE (sorry for caps, I needed to get peoples attention) but I need to know how badly you guys want it, so tell me in the reviews.**


	21. epilogue

**Hello, epilogue. This is a (nerdy) crossover with the blackrock chronicles by rythian on youtube. I don't own him or the series/characters. The only things that are mine are the things that I have created in this story.**

 **3 years later**

 **Scyrus' P.O.V**

The years went by quickly and quite a bit happened. As promised, I cracked open the book and we each picked something to specialize in. natalie chose to focus on botanical magic, a unique choice to say the least. Andrea, being new to the whole experience, picked something less new, thaumcraft.

As it happens, Andrea is incredibly adept at thaumaturgy. The speed with which she blasted through the research (with a limited amount of my help no less) was astounding. in little over a month, she had all but completed the skills of artifice.

Natalie was quite a different story, botania (easier to say) was something I had never experienced. Given this, she had little help from me. But, after more trial and error than she would care to admit, she was able to begin generating mana.

I, meanwhile, was busy tinkering with my arm. The flesh was burned and dead, the arm was moving on its own power alone. What allowed it to move like before was the mental link I had put in the suit. From the book, I discovered new branches to thaumaturgy I had never thought possible.

One day, in the late fall, I came across a section of the book labeled 'the twilight forest' with little more than a diagram for a portal and a note saying "see for yourselves". I told the other two about this and there was an instant unanimous approval of the idea of entering.

"the portal itself seems easy, dirt, flowers, water, and a diamond." I snapped the book shut and placed in my satchel. I pulled an excavator and removed quite a lot of dirt, making a hole for the water. I plaed the shovel in my bag and pulled a blue necklace from around my neck.

I held it over the hole and water began flowing off of it as if it were soaking wet. Soon, the hole was full of water. The other two had been packing for the trip and just exited the façade house. Once the hole was full, I pulled a bag of multicolored powder that Natalie assured me would help.

I took a handful and slowly drizzled it over the earth surrounding the water. Much to my surprise, flowers sprouted quickly from the dust until the water was fully flanked with the multicolored plants. After this, I returned the bag and took out a good sized chunk of diamond.

"if this book is right, cover your ears" I dropped the crystal into the water and it seemed as if we were going nowhere fast. "well, shi_" a bolt of lightning fell from the cloudless skies and struck the diamond, turning the water flowing purple rather than clear.

"interesting" Andrea spoke up. She walked past me and picked a rock up from the ground. She then chucked it into the fluid-like substance. Rather than a splash like we were expecting, a small pop was heard and the surface of the purple seemed undisturbed.

She turned to me and smiled "now, I wonder what would happen if, say, a person were to go into that" I noticed the smile in her eyes that told me to beware. "are you volunteering?" I asked sarcastically, knowing full well that she was referring to me.

She merely blinked slowly and tilted her head. her lips separating ever so slightly. Suddenly she grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me. Instantly, all thought was gone from my head as she turned us around. We separated and I was still a bit dizzy.

I took a step back, much to my folly. I went straight into the portal as she smiled her mischevious smile I wanted to be mad at, but couldn't. I went through the gateway completely and after seeing the dirt of the ground hurtling to my face, I came out of a similar portal.

I looked around the new world, rather than the sharp rocky crags of the nether or the solid black of the end. I was pleasantly surprised to find myself on the edge of a forest. The inside of the forest looked almost pitch black.

I turned around, the other view was spectacular. The sky was the dark navy of the world's namesake, twilight. Trees were sprouting sparsely and the air was cool, I took a step and looked around. As I did I heard two sounds, a scream of terror and a scream of excitement.

The scream of terror merely landed on her hands and knees looking very pissed off. The other scream landed in my arms. "let me guess, Andrea pushed you in?" natalie got off of the ground and glared at the woman in my arms.

The look in her eyes told me the answer. I put down Andrea and heard a rustle come from the forest. My Katar was in my hand, slowly being drawn as I walked to the noise. Suddenly the rustling stopped and I heard a bubbly female voice say "ooh, rythi! We'll call them peoples"

I let the large sword slide back into its sheath as another, deeper, voice whispered "zoey! Shhhh" I furrowed my brows and piped up. "too late, we know you are there." I reached back for the blade and pulled it out "if you don't reveal youselves, I will chop away the bush"

I heard the noise of another sword coming from the bush and saw a man with tanned skin lunge towards me with the purple blade. the attacker was fast enough to make me flinch when I blocked the incoming weapon.

My eyes widened as I looked at his sword, and his did the same. "thaumium?" I looked at him but he was still staring in awe at my weapon. "red matter?" unlike my curious tone, his was one of shock. He stepped back as his companion stepped from the bush.

"isn't that like your red guitar or whatever from before" her hair was so red I swore her head was on fire. In place of her right arm, was a metal one that looked somewhat similar to mine. I stepped back from the attacker, placing my sword in its sheath.

He hesitantly did the same and we stared at eachother for a good few minutes, looking for breaks or hidden secrets. After examining one another for what felt a lot longer than it was, we shook hands. Once he felt my right hand, he looked down and then back up.

We nodded and turned to go our separate ways. His companion looked as confused as mine were. We merely kept walking, knowing that we might meet later. As I passed Andrea I saw the smug grin had vanished. Her face was in absolute shock and she uttered one word that stopped my heart.

"brother?"

 **No, I don't know I I am continuing, yes, that really just happened, if you want more, freaking review! I may or may not be posting the first chapters of my other stories I might write. If I still don't get any reviews/poll votes I will be posting them.**


End file.
